Arts&Crafts
by the-HAVEN
Summary: Yugi gets accepted to an art college in New York and has to leave. But Bakura loves him, so how will he be able to tell him? Follow him of course! Kleptoshipping BakuraxYugi Shounenai R&R! Chapter 3 is UP! giggles
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so its not all that different, I added some stuff towards the end. Hope its better, I am currently writing chapter...uh...2 since I merged together Chapters 1-3...hope its not too too long. Thanks for all who reviewed and helped me, I love you!_

xChapter 1x Bye-Bye Yugi

Yugi, a teenager who was very short for his age, with the most beautiful amethyst eyes and tri-coloured hair, sat on his bed holding a piece of white paper in his hands. A small smile graced his cherubic features as he read it over and over to himself. He finally got accepted into that Art College he always wanted to go to.

He got up from his bed and folded the letter up and put it in his pocket. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his duffel bag that he used when he slept over his friend's house. Yugi placed it on his bed and unzipped it. He had already gathered up all the things he needed, like clothes, his sketchpad, his pens/pencils, his books/mangas, shoes, toiletries, and other stuff that he might need while he was away. This he packed into his duffel bag and zipped it back up.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Yugi looked at his closed bedroom door, where the knock came from. "Yes?"

"Yugi?" Yami's voice filtered into the room. "Can I come in?"

Yugi smiled. "Sure." He said looking around, making sure he didn't forget anything.

Yami opened the door and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Yami looked almost exactly like Yugi, only he had more strands of blonde hair and piercing crimson eyes. He also was a little taller than Yugi. Yami looked at Yugi and then at the duffel bag on his bed. "Where are you going, hikari?"

"I told you, I'm going to college." Yugi said smiling.

"College?"

"It's school, Yami, I have to go there for four more years." Yugi explained.

"Why?" Yami asked sitting on his bed.

"So I can get a degree in something, like art or science or something."

"Why are you going to college?"

"You ask a lot of questions. For art, that's what I'm majoring in."

"Art, like…drawing?"

"Art like…yes drawing, painting, music, performing, singing, etc." Yugi said opening some drawers at his desk, making sure he didn't forget anything.

Yami scratched his head. "I thought art was drawing."

"Art can be a lot of things." Yugi said giggling.

"I am a spirit, Yugi, I don't know a lot of things."

"I know."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, I have to get there by four thirty, and it's in New York, so I'm going to leave around twelve." Yugi said, pulling out his deck and placing it in the side pocket of his duffel bag. "Well I'm all packed up." Yugi sat down on his bed next to Yami.

**9:30 The Next Day**

"Okay, so do ya know who we're going ta invite?" Joey asked over the phone.

Yami sighed. "We're going to invite all our friends, Joey. You know Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Serenity."

"What time?"

"As soon as possible, Yugi said he would be leaving around twelve."

"Whoa, he's in a rush ta leave us."

"He has to be there by four thirty, and it's in New York." Yami explained, looking towards the stairs to make sure Yugi wasn't coming. This was supposed to be a surprise.

"Um, well I'll tell Serenity, and I guess Marik and Malik. So you can call Tea, Bakura, and Ryou."

Yami growled, he really didn't feel like talking to that Tomb Robber, but this was for Yugi. "Fine."

"Okay well, I'll see ya later." Joey said hanging up.

Yami did the same and got the address book from the table next to the phone. He flipped through it until he came to Tea's phone number. He picked up the phone again and dialed the number. He listened to it ringing and smiled when someone picked up.

"Hello, Gardener residence, this is Tea speaking." A female voice said.

"Hi Tea, it's Yami."

"Hello Yami, why are you calling so early?" Tea asked.

"Yugi's leaving for college today and I wanted to throw him a surprise party."

"Oh!" Tea squealed. "That sounds great. I'll bring food and drinks. When should I come over?"

"As soon as possible, he's leaving around twelve."

"Okay well I'll see you soon!"

"Okay bye."

"Bye." Tea said hanging up the phone.

Yami flipped through the address book again and found Ryou's number. He picked up the phone again and dialed the phone number. A groggy Bakura answered the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" He yelled into the receiver.

"Hello to you too Tomb Robber." Yami growled.

Bakura snorted. "Hello to you too, Pharaoh." Before Bakura could say anything else, Ryou came and snatched the phone away from his yami.

"H-hello?" Ryou said yawning.

"Hello Ryou, I'm sorry for calling so early." Yami apologized.

"Oh, it's okay." Ryou said. "What's the matter?"

"Well, Yugi's leaving for college today, and I wanted to throw him a surprise party. I wanted to know if you two could come as soon as possible."

"Wow, already? Okay We'll get ready and be over in a little bit." Ryou said. "Bye."

"Bye!" Yami hung up the phone just as Yugi was coming down the stairs.

"Who was that Yami?" He asked, yawning.

"Uh…it was a salesperson, doing some survey thing." Yami lied. He had heard Yugi complain about those 'sales people' a lot.

"Oh, stupid sales people. They call so early." Yugi said walking into the kitchen.

Ryou hung up the phone and turned towards Bakura. "What are you doing, go get ready."

"Why?" Bakura asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yugi's leaving for college today, Yami's throwing him a party. Now c'mon. Don't you want to see the person you like before they leave?" Ryou said poking Bakura in the arm.

Bakura blushed and snorted. "W-What are you talking about?" He said turning his head.

"C'mon Bakura, I know about your little crush."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well you do stare at him a lot, and I saw your notebook. And there were pages with Yugi's name in little hearts." Ryou said smiling.

"Hey! Stop going through my stuff, you pest!" Bakura said, his face bright red.

Ryou giggled and pushed Bakura toward the stairs. "So go get ready! Sheesh." Bakura mumbled something under his breath, something along the lines of 'I'll kill you'. He made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom to get ready. Ryou shook his head and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

--

Bakura fidgeted in the driver's seat as he waited at the red light. Sure they could have walked to Yugi's house but, hey, Bakura liked to drive. Ryou looked over and rolled his eyes. "Bakura, stop it."

"Stop w-what?" Bakura said nervously, gripping the steering wheel, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"That. Why are you so nervous?" Ryou asked, turning off the radio. Bakura mumbled something under his breath and stepped on the gas pedal once the light turned green, causing Ryou to fall forward a bit. "Hey, don't hit the gas so hard." Ryou scolded, fixing his seatbelt.

"Whatever…" Bakura mumbled, sticking his tongue out and Ryou and turning a corner. His stomach did a flippy sorta thing when he saw Yugi's house come into view. (Kitty: Flippy sorta thing? Y'know when you get excited or nervous…or in Kura's case…BOTH!) 'Okay Bakura, just calm down and act like nothings going on. I mean c'mon the Pharaoh's there, might as well torture him. That will keep my mind off of Yugi.' Bakura was so deep in thought that he almost went past Yugi's house, until Ryou reminded him. Bakura blushed and turned into the driveway, turning off the car and taking the keys out of the ignition.

They walked up to the door and Ryou placed a comforting hand on his yami's shoulder. "Just be yourself Bakura." Ryou patted Bakura's shoulder and rang the doorbell.

Yugi opened the door and blinked when he saw Ryou standing there smiling and Bakura there…staring. Yugi blinked again. "Um…hello. What are you guys doing here so early?" He asked smiling.

"Um…well we just wanted to…um…say…hi!" Ryou said smiling.

Yugi gave Ryou a confused look but stepped back and let them in. "Well…hello to you too!" Yugi said happily as Ryou and Bakura made their way inside. Yugi ushered them into the den and told them to make themselves at home. "Would you two like anything to drink?"

Ryou shook his head. "No thank you." He said politely. He looked at Bakura nudging him in the arm.

Yugi walked over and waved his hand in front of Bakura's face. "Ba-Ku-Ra? You in there?" Yugi asked snapping his fingers.

Bakura came back from his reverie and looked into Yugi's large, innocent, kawaii, beautiful, adoring, loving (Kitty: Aww so many words to describe Yugi's eyes, whelp you get the point!). Bakura blinked and blushed a light shade of pink. I mean c'mon you would blush too having Yugi stare at you. "Uh, yea."

"You want something to drink?" Yugi asked smiling.

"No." Bakura stated flatly, blushing lightly.

Yugi nodded. "Okay…"

Yami walked downstairs and was about to walk into the kitchen when he spotted Yugi with Bakura and Ryou. His eyes went wide and he ran into the den. "Uh…what are you two doing here?" Yami said his left eye twitching.

"Well you did call us over Pharaoh." Bakura snorted.

Yugi's amethyst eyes went wide and he stared at Yami. "Yami?"

Yami's eye twitched more. "What are you talking about? I didn't call you over." Yami winked quickly.

Ryou gasped lightly. "Right, we just came over to say hi and see if you guys wanted to hang out..er…something!" Ryou said quickly, smiling sheepishly.

Bakura snorted and sat back, rolling his chocolate brown eyes. Yami sighed, Ryou caught on quite well (A/N: NO! No yamixRyou I HATE THAT COUPLE!) Yugi looked at Ryou, Bakura and then at Yami, rolling his amethyst eyes. "Whatever." He said, sounding oddly like Seto Kaiba (A/N: gomen I just HAD to mention him!), he walked up the stairs and into his room.

Yami turned to Ryou and Bakura once he heard Yugi's door close. "That was a close one."

"I'll say." Ryou said leaning back. "Why'd you have to open your big mouth Bakura?" Bakura snorted and glared at Ryou. "Oh…never mind." Ryou said quietly.

"Hopefully everyone will get here soon, so we can start this. Yugi will be leaving in like two hours." Yami whispered, sitting in the reclining chair next to the TV.

"Yea I thought everybody would be here already, I mean they live closer than we do." Ryou said looking towards the door.

"They should be here soon." Yami sighed.

As if on cue the doorbell rang and Yami jumped out of the chair and walked over to the door. He opened it and greeted Tea and Joey who were standing there with bags in their hands. Ryou and Bakura walked over and helped grab some of the bags, which they brought into the kitchen. Tea looked around, "Where are Marik and Malik?"

Ryou shrugged. "They didn't get here yet."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Knowing them they'll probably be here 'fashionably late'." He snorted and began unpacking the things Tea and Joey bought, mostly sugary things.

Yugi walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He blinked a few times, looking at Tea, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Yami…and then at the snacks they brought. "O-okay, what's going on here?" He smiled. "Are we having a party or something?"

Joey gasped. "Aright who told 'em?" He folded his arms over his chest and glared at Yami.

Yami sighed. "Joey, nobody told him. But it's not hard to figure out…now."

"So we are having a party? What's the occasion?" Yugi asked eyeing the candies.

Tea smiled and hugged Yugi. "We're throwing a party for you going away!"

Yugi frowned and pushed Tea away. "Oh so you guys _want_ me to go away?"

"No Yugi, we're just happy that you got accepted!" Tea said cheerfully. Yami slapped his forehead, and Ryou and Bakura exchanged glances.

Yugi's frown deepened and he semi-glared at Tea (A/N: He can't glare fully). "Whatever." He said turning and walking back upstairs. Yami and everyone else in the kitchen soon heard a door slam upstairs, loudly, causing them all to inwardly wince.

Tea looked confused and she turned to the others. "I don't understand, what happened?"

"I think he took what ya said the wrong way."

"Why?"

"Well you made it sound like you were happy that he was leaving." Ryou stated, pulling out a bag of blue plastic cups and setting them on the table.

"I'm not happy that he's leaving, I'm just happy for him." Tea said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well maybe you should go tell him that." Yami reasoned.

"Well maybe he should come downstairs so we can start the party!"

Yugi paced around his room until finally sitting down on his bed. His bed was soft and he would miss sleeping in it, he didn't know how comfortable the dorm beds would be. He had gotten stuck with a double, and his room mates name was Vincent DelGaro (A/N: There will be random OCs in here…). He didn't know anything else about him since they hadn't given him his e-mail address. (A/N: When my brother got into college, he got a paper with his room mates name and e-mail addresses on it or something…)

He sighed and laid on his bed, smiling at how soft his comforters were. When he got to New York he would have to buy blankets and sheets, he had no room to fit his huge comforter into his bag. He sat up when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed. "Who is it?"

"It's me-e-e-e-e!" Tea said cheerfully.

"Come in." Yugi said laying back down and resting his head on his pillows.

Tea walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Hey, look I think you took what I said the wrong way. I never meant that I was happy that you were leaving, I'm just happy for you. Y'know the whole getting accepted for college thing?"

"Uh-huh." Yugi said staring up at his blue ceiling. Gosh, there was a lot of blue in his room.

"So why don't you come downstairs so we can start the party. We want to have fun before you have to leave." Tea said poking Yugi's leg.

Yugi chuckled. "Fine, I'll come down." He smiled and headed downstairs, Tea right behind him.

--

Yugi walked down stairs and into the den where Yami, Ryou and Bakura were sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for him. Yugi smiled. "Wow some party…" He said sarcastically.

Ryou laughed. "Well we were waiting for you. Also Marik and Malik aren't here. You know how they are when they come to a party."

Yugi sat down next to Yami on the love seat. "Yea remember during Malik's birthday party?"

Tea giggled. "They totally trashed the place."

"And Ishizu was so pissed." Joey said, remembering the night clearly.

….flashback….

"Happy Birthday Malik!" Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey, Ishizu, and Marik yelled as Malik blew out the twenty-one candles on his birthday cake.

Marik smirked. "And since you're twenty-one now…" He went to the kitchen and came back out with a bunch of beer cans in his hands. "You can DRINK now!" Marik then began passing out beer cans to everyone in the room.

"Uh…I don't drink Marik." Yugi argued, placing the beer bottle on the table next to him.

"Pfft. Nonsense." Marik picked up the beer can. "Drink."

"No thanks."

Marik opened the can and put it to Yugi's lips. "Do it…"

"Don't make my hikari do anything he doesn't want to do!" Yami yelled, taking a gulp of his beer.

Marik grabbed Yugi's shoulders and poured some of the liquid into Yugi's mouth, causing Yugi to sputter and cough. Yugi pushed Marik away and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Tastes good doesn't it?"

"NO! I told you I don't drink." Yugi practically yelled.

Yami walked ovr and pushed Marik away, causing him to spill beer on himself." I told you to leave him alone." He growled.

Marik stuck out his tongue and took a gulp of his beer can, he threw Yugi's on the ground. "Marik! Do NOT make a mess!" Ishizu yelled.

….a few minutes later…

The party was a disaster. Basically everyone was drunk, except Yugi because he doesn't drink, and Ryou was kind of sober. Malik was busy throwing things around and having fun breaking lamps and other random things. Marik was laying on Yugi's lap and making kissing noises at him, Yugi trying to back up away from him. Tea was trying to dance on the DDR mat that they had set up on the play station, falling over a couple of times. Yami and Joey were passed out on the couch, snoring very loudly and sometimes mumbling in their sleep, something about squirrels? Bakura was still drinking, on his eleventh beer.

Ishizu had gone upstairs, unable to deal with the noise and the drunk weirdos in her house. The house itself was a complete wreck…glasses broken, empty beer cans thrown all over the place, couches messed up, etc. Ishizu was not going to like this…

….end flashback…(A/N: yea short flashback…:smiles: )

Yugi laughed. "Ishizu was really mad after that."

"I heard she grounded them." Tea giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

DING DONG!

"They're here…" Ryou said, looking towards the door.

DING DONG!

"Somebody go and get it already!" Joey said.

Yami sighed and got up off the couch and made his way towards the door. "About time you two got here…"Yami said greeting the hikari and yami, sighing as he say the pack of beers they brought.

"Hey we're here, quit complaining and let the party begin!" Malik yelled, holding up a couple of beer cans. Marik came up behind him and gave a loud whoop, hugging Malik around the waist. (A/N: Yes marikxmalik…I'm not sure if you guys like that couple but…) "And Yugi, since you're leaving you have to have at least one beer before you go!" Malik said, winking in his direction.

Yugi giggled and waved his hand. "Fine, fine. But just one, you guys. I don't want to get drunk before I have to go to New York." (1)

Marik whooped again and sat down next to Yugi, handing him a beer. Yugi looked at it and made a disgusting face. Marik nudged him in the side, pouting (or at least trying to) cutely. Yugi smiled and opened his can, taking a small gulp of the liquid almost spitting it out when he did, but forced the icky liquid down his throat. Yugi gave a small smile, while trying to ignore the bad taste in his mouth. Marik and Malik smiled and began passing out the beers to everyone else In the living room, before settling down on the couch and opening their own cans.

Yugi moaned inwardly, rolling his amethyst eyes. This was not a good idea, Marik, Malik and beer did not mix well. He pulled down his sleeve and checked his watch. 10:45. Oh this was going to be fun…not.

-A few minutes later-

"So then I was all like…" Marik stopped and took another gulp of his beer. This was like his fifth one in a row. "I'm not a whore, just because I sell my body for ten cents an hour doesn't make me a whore."

"You're one cheap whore." Yami said throwing his empty beer can on the floor. The floor was now littered with tons of beer cans and bottles.

Malik smirked. "I have ten cents…hell I have a whole dollar."

Marik smirked back. "Oooh what are you gonna spend it on?"

"hehehe, I think you know." Malik said laughing. Marik got up and pulled Malik up with him. They ran upstairs and slammed a random door.

"DON'T USE MY BED!" Yami yelled upstairs before sitting back down on the couch and grabbing another beer can.

"Guys I think that's enough beer." Yugi said rounding up the empty beer cans and placing them in a garbage bag.

"NAH!" Ryou said. "C'mon Yugi live a little."

"Ryou, you're supposed to be on my side." Yugi said, grabbing the unopened beer can from Ryou's grasp. Ryou pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"C'mon Yugi, y'know ya like da beer." Joey said, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Yugi pushed his feet off. "Feet off the table."

"You're so uptight." Joey said.

"If you guys are just going to get drunk then I'll leave now. I'll get there early so I can unpack my things before my roommate gets there." Yugi picked up the now filled garbage bag and walked into the kitchen. He placed the garbage bag by the back door and opened another one, he'd have to clean up a little before he left. He walked back out into the living room and stopped short. Bakura was on his knees picking up the crushed beer cans that had gotten thrown under the coffee table. Yugi shook his head and walked over to where Bakura was.

Bakura stood up and almost fell backwards when he saw his crush standing in front of him staring at him. He saw the opened garbage bag in Yugi's hands and dumped the cans he had picked up into it. Yugi cocked his head to one side and stared at Bakura. "Why are you cleaning up? Are you drunk too?"

Bakura laughed a little, a small blush creeping onto his pale skin. "Uh no, I am not drunk. I just thought I could help out before you have to leave."

Yugi smiled. "That's nice." He then bent over and began picking up the rest of the empty beer cans, frowning at the stains on the carpet. He sighed, he would have to clean that up also. Man these people made a mess.

Marik and Malik were still upstairs, three guesses as to what they were doing. Yami was gulping down beer after beer and throwing the empty cans at Joey who was half asleep on the couch. Ryou and Tea were playing a racing game and crashing their cars, laughing hysterically when they exploded. Bakura groaned. He walked over and helped Yugi in picking up the many cans of beer on the floor and placing them in the garbage bag.

Yugi picked up the filled garbage bag and walked it into the kitchen, placing it next to the other one. He opened the cabinet doors that were under the sink and began rummaging around for carpet cleaner. He smiled when he found it and got a rag towel from next to the sink. He walked back out into the living room and began scrubbing the large spots of beer that were on the carpet.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Bakura asked leaning over Yugi.

Yugi looked up at him. "Um.." he looked around and noticed that Marik and Malik were still missing. "Well I would ask you to go and find Marik and Malik…but…"

"Uh…yea…" Bakura said chuckling nervously. "I wouldn't want to know what those two are doing at the moment. Or what room they are in."

"Yea me either. Why aren't you drinking?" Yugi asked, curious as to why Bakura was still sober.

"I quit last year, no more beer for me." Bakura said putting his hands up.

"Yea like I'm s'pposed to believe that load of crap." Yugi said going back to scrubbing.

"Well…I only drink beer on New Years how about that." Bakura said blushing.

Yugi smiled. "That's a little better, but I still think you drink more than that." Yugi got up and walked into the kitchen, Bakura following behind him, walking a bit too close to him. Yugi placed the rag near the sink and returned the carpet cleaner to where he found it. Bakura watched Yugi with interest. "Oh great…" Yugi said looking at the clock. "Cleaning up those guys messes takes a lot of time. I've gotta go or else I'll be late." He turned to leave and almost had a heart attack when he saw Bakura was just inches away from him. Yugi gasped. "Sheesh, do you have to be so close?" He asked placing a finger on Bakura's nose to push him away. Bakura bit down and Yugi pulled his finger back, afraid that Bakura would bite him. Yugi chuckled lightly and walked out into the living room where the drunks were still in the same spots. "I've gotta go everyone, I'll call you when I get there!" He yelled before running out into the foyer, grabbing his keys and jacket, and hopping in his car. (A/N I am making Yugi live in New Jersey, it's pretty close to New York, I'm not good at airplane rides :smiles: ) He turned the key and started up his shiny blue BMW and backed out of the driveway. He honked twice and rode off, Bakura waving to him from the living room window. Bakura watched as the car sped off, 'Did I actually try and bite him?' he asked himself. He shrugged, 'Oh well, I can bite him all I want…when he's mine.' He chuckled to himself. Yugi would be his, in time.

Bakura turned back towards the drunks, who were looking around trying to find out where the noise came from. Marik and Malik came down stairs, their hair ruffled and them looking dazed. Malik smiled, "You owe me…" He began counting on his fingers. "Thrity-five cents."

"I do not!" Marik exclaimed. "I owe you more than that…"

Malik thought for a bit and then giggled. "Oh yea…" he grabbed Marik's hand and led him over to the couch where Ryou and Tea were currently seated, still playing their game. "Wow are you guys drunk?" he asked poking Ryou's arm.

Bakura sighed and walked over, sitting down next to Marik. "Yea they all are, 'cept me and Yugi who left already."

Marik turned towards Bakura. "He left already?" Bakura nodded. "Wow the little one was in quite a rush to get out of here."

Malik pouted "And I wanted to have a threesome with him…" Marik and Bakura looked at him wide eyed. "What? Can't I joke around once in awhile?" He asked folding his arms across his chest. Bakura shook his head and Marik laughed hugging Malik around the waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Malik said giggling.

"Oh please do NOT make out in front of me." Bakura said.

"Oh you know you like it!" Marik said, smirking.

"NO I don't! Now help me get these beer cans away from these people." Bakura said indicating Yami, Ryou, Joey and Tea. Marik and Malik shrugged and they began helping Bakura gather up all the cans, empty or not, and throwing them out. They ignored the whines and curses that the drunks threw at them. "You guys shouldn't have been drinking this stuff." Bakura stated, grabbing a beer can from Yami's grasp.

"NO BEER FOR YOU!" Marik exclaimed trying to take the beer can from Tea. "Let it go!" He finally got the beer away from Tea and was now onto Ryou, who looked really really drunk. "Uh…hey Ryou…I've never seen you this drunk before." Marik said laughing.

Soon all the cans of beer were in the garbage, and those who were drunk were either sleeping on the couch or on the floor, i.e Joey. Bakura shook his head and sat down with Marik and Malik , who were currently sitting on the couch watching a random movie that was on the Sci-Fi channel.

_See, only small changes towards the end...Thanks again to all who reviewed and helped me I LOVE YOU! Next chapter 'Hello, Yugi's Stalker', Yugi is in college and finding his dorm room, and Bakura, thanks to marik and malik, follows him...oooooooh! lolz...k'bye_


	2. Chapter 2

**Arts&Crafts**

_Hello again. I'm back (finally) with the second chapter for this story. YAY! Aren't you all happy! YES YOU ARE! Anyway, sorry it took so long. I'm trying to make the chapters longer…yea. Okies well I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. You guys are all so nice. _

**Response to Reviews;**

**Frogger666: **Yes Huzzah for Kleptoshipping. One of my favourites! I've finally updated. Lookie at that! Sorry for the long wait/huggles and bows/ Thank you!  
**tinkle-time-kelly;** Wow…we basically like all of the same couples! SetoxYugi, BakuraxYugi, MarikxYugi…that is SOO cool. I would really like to thank you for helping me out with this fic/huggles and bows/ THANK YOU!  
**dragonlady222; **I would be surprised too if Bakura began to help me….of course I would be very happy afterwards. Anyways thank you for your review/huggles and bows/  
**dark sailor Saturn;** Aww you really like it? Well here is the second chapter…finally. So Sorry for the LONG wait/huggles and bows/ thank you very much for the review!  
**Tenshigami;** There aren't many…I really like BakuraxYugi also. Thank you for reviewing/huggles and bows/  
**yamiyugi23;** lol…thank you! (I think) 'Nyways here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your review/huggles and bows/  
**ryoulover4ever; **Yes my master. So sorry it took so long! I was trying to make this chapter as long as the first T.T Umm well here you go! Thank you for your review/huggles and bows/

_Okies well um…I really have nothing more to say so I'm just going to start the fic now…heh heh.  
_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

xChapter 2x Hel-lo Yugi's Stalker

Bakura woke up sometime later…when had he fallen asleep? He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. Malik and Marik were curled up together at the end of the couch, fast asleep. Joey was on the floor, snoring very loudly and Yami, who had fallen off the couch sometime, was sprawled on top of him. Bakura smirked, wondering if he should take some pictures…just in case. 'Oh crap, forgot my camera.' Bakura thought frowning, and those pictures would have been perfect for blackmail.

He looked around the room, trying to find someone. He shook his head. 'Wait, he's gone already.' Bakura sighed. "What's with all the sighing 'Kura?" Bakura's eyes widened and he turned around, staring into Ryou's smug looking face.

"What's with the look, Ryou?" Bakura growled.

Ryou smiled. "Oh wait I know why you're sighing. You're depressed because Yugi left already and you didn't tell him that you loved him yet. Aww poor 'Kura-kun." Ryou pouted. "Why didn't you tell him? Are you scared?"

Bakura glared at his hikari. "NO! I am NOT scared!"

"Then why didn't you tell him yet?" Ryou pressed on. He knew his yami was afraid that Yugi would reject him. He thought Yugi wouldn't want him because of what he did to him in the past. "Bakura…look it's okay to be scared." Ryou placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "But you should still find a way to tell him. Even if he does reject you, at least you'll know."

Bakura thought about what Ryou what saying to him. He was right. He had the right to know what Yugi thought about him. He would find out if Yugi loved him or not. If he didn't he would (try to) move on and find someone else out there that will love him. He nodded. "I will tell Yugi. I'll find out what dorm he has, sneak in and tell him. Yea that'll work." He said more to himself than Ryou. Ryou looked at him oddly. Bakura turned to Ryou and hugged him tightly, lifting him up until his feet weren't touching the floor. "Thanks Ryou.' Bakura said.

"Whatever…just…please…let go of me!" Ryou said gasping for breath. Bakura chuckled and dropped his hikari. He picked up his jacket that had been thrown carelessly over the back of the couch, and quickly put it on while walking over to the front door. Ryou stood up. "Where are you going?"

Bakura looked back at him. "I told you…to tell Yugi. Bye." He smiled and slammed the door shut after him. A few seconds later he opened the door and peaked his head in. "Oh and I'm taking the car. So you'll have to wait until Marik and Malik wake up to have them give you a ride." He smirked and closed the door once more.

Joey sat up suddenly, pushing Yami off of him in the process. "GIANT DOUGHNUTS…WITH SPRINKLES!" After that was said, he laid back down and went back to snoring his head off. Ryou rolled his chocolate brown eyes at the blonde. 'What idiots!'  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Yugi looked back down at the piece of paper. 'Room 322 in the West Building…okay so where is the West Building.' Yugi looked around, really confused. He had gotten here about fifteen minutes ago and he was already completely lost. He asked the front desk and they pointed him in the right direction…but he was STILL lost. Yugi sighed. 'This is hopeless…'

"Hey…" Yugi turned around and stared into dark blue cerulean eyes (A/N: sorta like Tea's). It was a young boy, the same age as Yugi with spiked blonde hair.

"Um…hi." Yugi said shyly.

The boy laughed. "You new here too?" He asked. Yugi nodded. "Cool, what building are you in."

Yugi stared at the piece of paper in his hand. "I'm in the West Building…Room 322." He looked back up to find the boy staring at him. "Um…" Yugi started.

The boy smiled. "I'm in the same room as you!" He held out his hand. "Hi I'm Vincent Kumaru (A/N: I know you all HATE OCs but I HAD to put him in there…Freshman's don't get singles right off the bat…gomen!). But you can just call me Vinny, everybody does."

Yugi shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Yugi Moto! It's very nice to meet you!" He paused. "Wait I thought that your last name was DelGaro!"

"Likewise, Yugi! Oh about the that. DelGaro is my dad's last name. I decided to just stick with my mom's. It's nicer." Vinny picked up his suitcase. "Well I guess we should go find our room! C'mon, we'll ask around." Yugi picked up his own suitcase and followed Vinny towards a random building.  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bakura finished packing up some extra clothing and other necessities and was now on his way towards the college Yugi was going to. Bakura smiled. Yugi was going to become an artist, and a good one at that. Bakura had seen some of the shorter hikari's drawings of fantasy game characters. He was awfully good at what he did.

Bakura sighed, he had to stay focused. He couldn't go off daydreaming while he was driving. He knew what college he was going to…sorta. Well he knew it was in New York…somewhere. 'Damn!' He should have asked before he left. Maybe Ryou knew. Too late now, he was already half way to New York, and he didn't bring his cell. He was in a hurry.

'Oh well.' He thought to himself. 'I'll just have to guess at what college. I know it's an art college…shouldn't be too hard. I'll just ask the front desk which room Yugi Moto is in…yea. That's what I'll do.' Bakura smiled at his little plan. Now he had another problem to figure out. 'How am I gonna tell him?...Hmm…Yugi I love you, I always have, ever since I got my own body. Maybe that'll work. Or I could just kiss him and see what he does. Even he does reject me, at least I'll know what he tastes like.' Bakura shook his head. He had to focus on the road. He could think about how to tell Yugi when he got to New York. Besides he was almost there anyways.  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Vinny unlocked the door to Yugi and his dorm room. They finally found it after asking about five different people. They were lucky they got a double, triples were really cramped. There was one window on the wall in front of them, and a bed with its side against the wall to the left, and another bed with the headboard against the wall on the right. (A/N: huh…what?) Vinny dropped his stuff on the bed to the left of the window. "Hope you don't mind but I'll take this bed." Vinny sighed and laid down on the green comforted bed.

Yugi smiled. "Then I guess I'll take this bed." Yugi placed his duffel bag and suitcase on the bed and began to unpack. They had a bathroom attached to their room, with a shower, toilet, and sink. Yugi placed his toiletries in here, neatly on one side of the sink. He walked back out and found Vinny had fallen asleep on his bed. Yugi giggled and began to unpack his clothes and neatly put them away in the draws under his bed. He placed his books/mangas and others in the extra draws under his bed. After he was finished unpacking, he placed his duffel bag and suitcase off to the side, so it wouldn't be in anybody's way. He sat down on his bed and laid down, smiling. He was glad he made a friend.

Vinny woke up a few minutes later and began unpacking his things. He went into the bathroom to put down his toiletries and came back out with a weird look on his face. "You're like…such a neat freak, Yugi." He said smirking. Yugi smiled. "Would you get mad if I messed everything up?"

Yugi thought about that. "Maybe." He smiled when Vinny rolled his eyes and went back to finish unpacking his clothes. "So Vinny…what are you here for?"

Said boy looked up and smiled, as he pulled out a violin case. "Well I'm here to learn about the violin, but I'm also here to learn how to play the piano."

"Wow…are you good at the violin."

Vinny waved his hand. "Sorta." He opened up the case and pulled out the reddish coloured violin. He placed it on his shoulder and took out the 'bow', which is what violinist play the violin with. He began to play the scales of the violin, slowly and clearly…but the sound was annoying.

Yugi scrunched up his nose. "That could get really annoying."

Vinny laughed. "Yea but my mom used to play it, and she wanted me to."

"Oh really, well is she happy that you're going to?" Yugi asked.

He sighed. "I hope so." He looked up. "Hopefully she's happy up there." He shook his head. Yugi titled his head to the sighed showing his confusion. Vinny smiled. "She died a year ago from lung cancer…she used to smoke a lot."

Yugi looked at his hands. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like it was your fault." Vinny chuckled. "When is your first class?" He asked, changing the subject.

Yugi pulled out his schedule. "Um tomorrow at nine."

"Wow that's early. You should get some rest, or something. My first class is at nine fifteen…so…we should both get some sleep." He chuckled. Yugi giggled. "Y-ea. I'll go change." Vinny pulled out a pair of light blue pajama pants and walked into the bathroom. Yugi decided that he would quickly change while Vinny was in the bathroom. He pulled out a pair of his pajama pants and quickly put them on (A/N: after taking off his other pants…lol) He crawled under the dark green covers and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Vinny walked out minutes later. "Okay Yugi you can go change now…" he looked at the sleeping form of Yugi, tucked under the dark green comforter. He smiled and walked over to his own bed. He flicked off the light switch on the way. He crawled under his own comforter. "'Night Yugi." He whispered before falling asleep as well.  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bakura ran into the first art college he saw and walked up to the front desk. The young lady sitting there looked up at him. She had bright red lipstick on that matched her bright red hair. "Hello, sweetie, may I help you?" She asked while chewing nosily on a piece of gum.

He smiled as best he could. "Yea…I was wondering if you knew if there was a Yugi Moto going here. And if he is can you tell me what dorm room is his?"

"Hold on sweetie." The girl swiveled her chair and flipped through her sign in book. "Moto…Moto….Moto…ah here we go. Yugi Moto, Room 322 in the West Building."

"And where is this West Building?" Bakura asked, excited that he found the right college.

She told him the directions to the West Building. He thanked her before exited the Main Building and walking over to his car. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down, _Room 322 West Building_ (A/N: geez…he's obsessed…lol). He looked up at the sky. It was getting really late. Maybe he could find a hotel that he could stay in for the night. He knew where the art college was now and he could come back tomorrow. Bakura nodded to himself, and started the engine. He thought he remembered passing a hotel on his way here. He would stay overnight and then find Yugi tomorrow. He backed out of the parking lot and rode off as the sun began to set. Bakura was determined to tell Yugi…and hell he was going to.  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Well there was Chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! It was a little shorter than the first chapter, but still pretty long…right? Hopefully you'll all like it! Please drop by and leave me a review. Again I am sooo sorry for the long wait. But now I shall be updating more often…Hopefully. Don't kill me if this chapter sucks T.T next chapter…is Bakura going to be able to tell Yugi how he feels for him? Or will another get in the way? Ooooo. Suspense. Lol. Next Chapter…uh…I don't know the title of the next chapter yet…lol. I will soon though. Don't you worry! Okies bye bye peoples!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Arts&Crafts**

_Hello and I am back with the third chapter of Arts&Crafts YAY! Since Kitty-sama (_**frogger666**) _asked me to bring on the FLUFF! I SHALL! For she is my MASTER! WOoHOo! So this is the chapter where Bakura confesses his love to Yugi. Will Yugi reject him? Or will he go out with him? Hmmmm…well I am not sure. I just let my fingers do the typing and they come up with things. Good fingers, you do a very good job, yes you do yes you do! Umm…yea. Okies. Um…_

**Okies just to tell you…this chapter is VERY VERY short…Okies? But I shall make it up with a longer fourth chapter Okies? I was thinking about putting a lemon/lime scene in this story, but I'm not good at writing either of them. So if I do write a lemon scene it might take awhile and don't yell at me if it sucks. I'll be sure to study lotsa other peoples lemons. /smirks/ YAY!**

**Response to Reviews;  
frogger666: Well here is some Fluff for you kitty-sama! Hope you likey. Thank you for reviewing/huggles and bows/**

**Bladedge; Roxas-chan! YAY! Well I've been on AIM but you haven't…but I haven't been able to stay on long because I have to read this book before school T.T 'Nyways thank you for reviewing! And yes the idea for Vinny's mom did come from you T.T Tis very sad…/huggles and bows/**

**Okies everyone onto the next chapter of Arts&Crafts!  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

xChapter 3x Yugi, I love you…

Bakura had decided to tell Yugi his feelings for him. He remembered the directions the women at the front desk had given him and he walked through the wooden double doors of the West Building. He glanced at the piece of paper in his hand. 'Room 322…Room 322…where the hell is room…ah here it his.' Bakura smiled as he came to a stop in front of the reddish door, the numbers 322 nailed up in gold lettering. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door a few times.

"Hold on a second." Bakura's stomach flipped as he heard Yugi's voice on the other side. Hopefully his roommate was out. Bakura heard Yugi walk towards the door, and he saw the doorknob turn and finally the door opened. Yugi's amethyst eyes widened when he saw Bakura standing there. He smiled. "H-hello, Bakura. What are you doing here?" He tilted his head to the side and stared at Bakura in confusion.

Bakura chuckled nervously. "Well…f-funny story about that…umm…" He didn't know where to start. How come he got this way around Yugi?

Yugi smile widened. "Why don't you come in and sit down? We can talk about why you're here." He stepped aside and allowed Bakura to come into the room. Once he was, Yugi shut the door without noise.

He turned around and ushered Bakura over towards his bed. Bakura sat down and made himself comfortable. Yugi sighed. "Well…this is certainly unexpected Bakura. So…why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you…about s-something." 'Damnit, I'm stuttering.'

Yugi seemed not to notice because he didn't ask why he was stuttering. "About what?" He inquired politely.

'Well it's now or never.' "I wanted to say something, that I've been wanting to say to you ever since I was released from the ring." 'Damnit spit it out already.'

Yugi nodded. "And what is that Bakura?"

'Just get it over with, stupid.' Great now he was talking to himself. Bakura sighed and then took a deep breath. "I love you." He looked at Yugi's deep pools of amethyst and waited for a response.

Yugi just sat there looking Bakura over. Then tears started to well up in his eyes. Bakura was totally confuzzled (A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHA MY WORD!). "Y-Yugi?" He asked, startled by the boy's tears.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He cried, staring at Bakura.

Bakura was shocked. "N-no of course not. Why would I lie about something like that, Yugi?" Yugi shrugged and looked at his hands, finding them more interesting. Bakura placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, causing the young boy to look up. "Listen Yugi. I love you, with all my heart." This is when Bakura bent down a captured Yugi's lips. The small boy widened his eyes in surprise but soon melted in the kiss, and kissed Bakura back. Bakura ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip and nibbled it a bit (A/N: kissing! O M G!) Yugi opened his mouth, allowing Bakura's tongue to explore his wet cavern (A?N: Is your mouth really a cavern? I read a lot of stories where they were making out and they always say wet cavern…hm….and what is an ORANGE? 'Nyways…) Yugi moaned as Bakura's tongue ran over his own as he continued to explore his mouth.

They pulled away when they both where in desperate need for air. Yugi wiped at his eyes with the back of his sleeve and Bakura looked at him oddly. "Yugi? What's wrong?" He asked, worry dripping from his voice.

Yugi looked at him and practically jumped in his arms, crying into his shirt. Bakura was confused. 'Why is he crying? Did I do something wrong?' "Yugi? Did I do something wrong?"

The young boy looked up at him, a small smile on his face. 'Okay, what the hell is going on?' "I…I love you too 'Kura!" Yugi said as he buried his head in Bakura's chest. Bakura stared at the top of Yugi's head. Then what Yugi said hit him like a ton of bricks. 'He….he loves me back?' Bakura grinned evilly. 'AWESOME!'

Bakura lifted Yugi's head up by his chin and captured his lips again, running his tongue over his bottom lip. Yugi gladly opened it and this time lifted his tongue and fought Bakura's for dominance. Bakura pushed Yugi's tongue back and continued to taste the inside of Yugi's mouth. (A/N: WHOAH!) Bakura played with the collar of Yugi's button up shirt, continuing to kiss him. He slowly unbuttoned the buttons and took Yugi's shirt off him completely. Bakura pulled away from Yugi and smirked at him. Yugi smirked back, an unusual look for Yugi.

Yugi knew what Bakura was up to and unbuttoned his pants kicking them off his legs. Bakura took off his own shirt and pants, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Bakura began kissing and nipping at Yugi's neck and collarbone, earning pleasurable moans from the younger one. The tomb robber smirked, running his hands over Yugi's exposed chest, down the start of his boxer shorts. Bakura pushed Yugi down on the bed, ripped off both their boxers and that's when

BRIIING!

Bakura woke up with a start and glared at the alarm clock near the hotel bed that he was sleeping in. 'Damn alarm clock! Why the hell did I even set that damned thing.' He pouted. 'And I was having such a wonderful dream too.' The annoying alarm clock kept on ringing and Bakura shut it off, not able to take the annoying sound anymore. He buried his head back into the pillows and pulled the blankets over his head. He certainly didn't want to get up this morning but he knew he had to. He had to tell Yugi what he had wanted to tell him. Bakura just hoped that everything went like it did in his dream. Hopefully he would get to finish it though. He smirked in the pillows. How hot would that be?  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

/snickers/ um….please don't shoot me. I think I'm going to put a lemon piece for you all in here. Okies? Please don't throw bricks at me /whimpers and hides under bed with Cait Sith plushie/ Please drop by and leave a review. THANKIES!


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Okies um…I…can't write lemons. Nope, I was reading some peoples and was wondering HOW DO THEY WRITE THIS! O M G. I…I just can't do that. I'm not sure if I will even do it will and I really don't want to take that chance and have people yelling at me because the LEMON sux T.T. 'Nyways if anyone wants to write me a LEMON/LIME scene please review (with an answer) or e-mail me :D How many lemons are there going to be? Depends on how many people want to write one /smiles/ if no one wants to write one, you'll just have to deal with my suckish kissing scenes…/grins/…sooo sorry for all those who wanted me to write a lemon. I can dream about lemons (oooooo yea) just can't write them…gomen! (please don't throw things at me/hides under bed with Cait Sith and Yazoo plushie/)**

**Thankies for your cooperation!  
xoxoxoCAITSITHoxoxox**

**Oh! And also while you're at it, vote for a new story. Once I finish one of mine(probably The 'Great Adventure' Scare...maybe)…uh…I'm going to start a new one. But I need to know which one you guys want to read! Okies well here are the stories…**

1) Final Fantasy 7: Yu-Gi-Oh! Style- O M G Yugi has gotten into Final Fantasy 7 and now he's making his friends dress up like the characters so they can cosplay…what'll happen? Shounen-ai and Bakura getting beat on by Serenity…(Humor) (LOL…NO OCS!)

2) Avenged- Ryou backed against the wall, watching as Ushio and the others approached him. He cried out as they pushed him against the wall and punched him. That's when he came, the angel that saved his life by risking his; Yugi. RyouxYugi RY Shounen-ai ONE-SHOT! (NO OCS) (Angst, Romance)

3) No Title Yet (can anyone think of a title for me?)- Yugi is a young abused boy who is sent to work as a servant in Gozaburo Kaiba's mansion. Seto is Gozaburo's stepson and notices the abuse the young boy goes through, and desperately tries to help him. (uh…) (Angst)

4) Death, Be My Lover- Marik(Yami Marik) is a Domino High Freshman, who hates his life (parents never around, people making fun of him…the usual) so he tries to kill himself. The only problem he can't die, no matter how deep he cuts. Then…he meets Death…and he's not who you think he would be…Shounen-ai , AU (Random MINOR OCs!) (Angst, Fantasy)

**Okies please vote…I won't be putting these stories up until one of mine is finished…Oh and please tell me which story you would like me to update sooner…so I know and I can work on it! THANKIES!**

**CAITSITH!**


End file.
